


Perks of being part of DGM

by compulsivepoetics



Category: Get Even (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Humor, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: Amber's ignoring Olivia. Olivia decides it's a DGM problem.
Relationships: Olivia Hayes & Margot Rivers, Olivia Hayes/Amber (Get Even)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Perks of being part of DGM

‘Amber’s ignoring me.’ The blonde exclaimed as she burst through the room.

Margot didn’t look away from her screen, fingers viciously pressing the buttons of her controller. ‘Should I alert the media?’

Olivia huffed, dropping her bag to the floor, coming to stand next to her. ‘Margot, I’m serious. I’m worried.’

‘If you’re worried, logic would reason you talk to her.’

‘I can’t talk to her, because she’s ignoring me!’

‘Then make her talk to you..’

She laughed as if it were a joke. ‘I can’t make Amber do anything. No one can.’

Margot barely heard her as her teammate was leaving her defense open…just in time for her to be killed! Her screen zoomed in on her guy dying on ground, points decreasing. ‘Ugh, that wanker!’ She glanced at Olivia’s frustrated face and sighed. Pausing her game, she turn to give the blonde her full attention. ‘I don’t even know what you’re on about. This isn’t exactly out of character for Amber.’

Olivia slumped down onto her bed with a confused tilt of her head. ‘What’d you mean?’

‘I mean, hasn’t Amber ignored you before?’

‘I mean, yeah-

‘Then why are you in my flat freaking out. It’s just Amber being Amber.’

‘But that was when we were just mates. She’s my girlfriend now. I didn’t like it when she ignored me before and I definitely don’t like it now.’

‘So what do you what to do.’

‘I want DGM’s help.’

Margot began to laugh until she realized Olivia’s face remained serious. ‘Wait, you’re not joking? You actually want us to use DGM to get the Ice Queen to stop ignoring you?’

‘Don’t call her that and yes.’

‘We use our resources for rightful revenge. Not lover’s quarrel.’

‘I know, I know…but I just can’t stand not talking to her, you know?’

Margot feigned thought before shaking her head. ‘No, no I don’t.’

Olivia rolled her eyes. ‘Could you just please help me? I promise I’ll make it up to you.’

‘Why are you coming to me?’

‘Because you’re the tech guru…and you’re sorta my best mate, besides Amber of course, even though she’s my girlfriend now-

Margot smiled holding a hand up to stop her. ‘Okay, I’ll help you.’

‘Really? Thank you!’ She pulled her into a hug that the other girl awkwardly returned in earnest. The blonde pulled back with an air of excitement. ‘So where do we start?’


End file.
